Conventional pre-moistened wet wipe substrates are made from synthetic fibers, such as rayon, polyester, or polypropylene, in a non-woven sheet. Synthetic materials have been used because of their high wet tensile strength and compatibility with wet wipe chemistry. However, the cost of these nonwoven synthetic substrates is presently about $3,000 to $4,000 per ton, which is due to the synthetic material costs involved and the non-woven production process.
In contrast, cellulose-based wipe substrates made of papermaking fibers are more cost effective and environmentally sustainable. Because a conventional paper machine has a much higher production rate than nonwoven machines, the current cost of virgin cellulose-based paper sheets may only be around $800 per ton. However, cellulose-based wipe substrates may have lower tensile strength and absorbent capacity compared to synthetic nonwoven substrates.
Thus, there still exists a need for a low-cost, high absorbance cellulose-based wet wipe. It is to solving this need the present invention is directed.